User talk:Iloveeverafter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ever After High (cartoon) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 07:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=oPhHRzhuDUA Here's the link! Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 18:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) BookLea (talk) 08:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi! Cinderleaf (talk) 00:32, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Iloveeverafter! I just had to drop by after seeing what grade your in:) I wanted to say I didn't believe it. you can share your birthday, country, whatever, if you want to...obviously no pressure if you don't want to say anything, either...cause I totally understand. Mine's May 14.. there's no reason to give you the year since I told you how old I was:P and you can ask me anything you want:) and I'll try to answer. (just don't ask much regarding EAH, I'm far too new!) It's a great to meet an older fan:) Maybe we can be friends even!!! **Screams and runs out the door!** You are one of my favorite commentors on this wiki:) Charm you later! P.S. sorry if this is awkward or I messed up first impressions! I'm just trying to be friendly and get to know others on this wiki, honest! And I'm just so excited to meet othe people, and now I found someone close to my age!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED AND HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW! RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 14:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) HI!! I got an email that you'd been on my talk page, but I thought you should know that this was all I saw: "Hope you got my message cause I have network issues !" I can honestly say I'm confused now. Anyways, just thought you should know about this. And sorry to hear about any technical difficulties you are experiencing. I'm sure you'll be up and running soon! RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 12:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Evie/ Iloveeverafter, (is it ok if I call you Evie?) Thanks for messaging me. And sorry I've taken forever to reply.. When I'm in a bad mood or having a bad day, I don't allow myself to get on the wiki. But also sometimes I'm just busy!!! I don't want to snap at people and then regret it, or do other bad things. I'm supposed to help, and be social, talk to people, and be kind, and ask questions:D So I'm back as myself now! Can you try to remember to use your signature, otherwise I can't tell what you've said or haven't said...even though I really want to!! Do you read the EAH books? Also, which dolls do you have, and the total number? I have 3: Holly (my favorite!!) Poppy, and legacy day Ashlynn Ella. But I love them all:) I'm also considering a Kitty Cheshire doll. But I don't know which to get? The purple skin kinda bothers me... You sound very creative and fun:) You kinda remind me of Maddie or Cedar, or even Raven. Charm you later! RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 17:09, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Iloveeverafter! Good for you:) and have fun:) I'm thinking of Duchess Swan right now cause you said dance, you know?...do you take ballet? Excuse me if you've already told me so:P I bet your so excited! Also did you get my other message from before, regarding dolls and books and all things wonderlandiful?:D My talk page isn't showing any other messages from you except from before and then the one from today. Maybe it's another technical thingy? **throws computer out the window** Oh, and by the way, can you please, pretty please with shoelaces on top remember to sign on the talk page? Other wise I get so confused:) Thanks! RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 17:24, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not really either:) Just press the signature button when your done with your message! It will show four squiggly lines, but when you publish it will become a signature! There's a special way to edit it, color it, etc, too but I'm still too new to figure that out:) yet. Maybe you can ask someone who knows? Or someone who's been around a while:) And don't worry about it, we all reply when we can:) RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 17:44, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi Evie! What's wickedly new?:) RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 16:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi !! :) I'm fine I had 3 birthdays to go this weekend! Feel kinda tired and study phew at least I finished! I hope I can buy Hunter/Ashlynn this week. Something happens and never get them :/ Hey Evie! How are you:) sooo good to hear from you, and wow, how exciting! What do you like to wear, btw? I love skirts so much! And I'm also a mega color person! The more color, the better:) I never wear anything black. EVER. Anyways, if you never got your dolls, you need to make sure to get in touch with whoever was supposed to send them. Don't just buy a new set! That's giving up, and we can't have that:D Go, Evie, go! That way it won't be a waste of money, which is no fun:( and no fair. There's an equal chance they're just late, happens to me. Evidently, happens all the time:( Would love to see a pic of your dolls, btw. It's interesting to see what diffrent collectors do:) Also, please sign with the signature button when you edit the talk page:D it helps beyond belief, and mine's already a mess!! Uncontrollable mess!! Red alert. No matter what I do, still a mess:P Charm you later! RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 10:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Evie! That's so wicked:) let's do it! We can make a blog post and it would help spread the word. I think we should have a few days notice, so we can have as many people as possible, don't you think? Why don't you help me pick a date? And I'm kinda concerned about picking a time:P I don't know how to do that/ how that would work exactly. so I'll probably have to help with that:) but I think we should go for it:) do you want to make the blog post or me? RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 12:52, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi Evie! Great to hear from you on Apple's page:) Hey, do you still want to arrange a chat for eveyone on the EAH wiki? We could make a blog post about it so people know:) RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 14:32, November 29, 2015 (UTC)